Project X
by bre russo
Summary: Zack and Cody are having a birthday bash at the Tipton. But when word of the party spreads like wildfire,how will they gain control of it? Reviews needed for fast updates


**Project X**

This story will be from Cody's POV. Enjoy and reviews will be needed for another chapter!

I woke in a haze, rubbing my eyes to gain clear vision. Today was my birthday, along with my twin brother Zack, of course. We make 17 today, and in his words, we are practically 'men'.

I slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom. My mom was on the couch, all stretched out and snoring. That sight was enough to make anyone throw up.

When I returned from the shower in my towel, Zack was already up on his laptop. "Tonight, we are having the most epic party of the century." he said, seeing me enter.

His computer was blasting Wiz Khalifa's When I'm Gone. "Could you turn it down? Mom is asleep still." I said, turning it down myself.

"Look, she needs to get up. It's 7:09 now, her flight to Chicago leaves in about two hours." he stated, turning Wiz back up to high volume.

I sighed as I went to get dressed. I decided on my black Levi's skinny jeans, my purple Vans t-shirt, and my black and blue Vans.

Mom finally woke up 20 minutes later, so I decided to make her some breakfast. I made some eggs and bacon.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you guys on your birthday." she said, biting into her last piece of bacon. "No it's cool mom!" Zack said, coming from our room.

I pulled my homework out from last night to check over it. Zack came over and copied. This was like our pre-school ritual, I guess.

As Zack and I headed for the door, Mom hugged us saying "I'll see you guys Sunday." We walked out the door into the hotel's hallways. "Alright Cody" Zack started as we entered the elevator. "Time to put plan Party of the Year into action." All I did was sigh as the doors closed.

We arrived at school around 8:24. The periods were long and boring as usual. So I just sat down and took my notes and/or quizzes. And finally, the lunch bell rang.

Zack, Bob, and I were in the courtyard. It was so packed that people were scattered all around the floor. "So how is the party planning going?" Bob asked Zack with a mouthful of his ham sandwich.

"Almost to perfect, my sloppy friend." Zack answered. "I just hope some people show up..." I murmured to myself.

"They will!" Zack snapped almost immediately. "Just got to get some invitations going." I watched him rise from our table. "Watch and learn, little brother."

He approached a group of girls sitting in the grass of the courtyard. "Hey ladies. How about you come to my party this evening?" I heard one scoff and most of the others giggle. I hung my head in shame for my brother.

"But see, it's at our home, which means a blowout bash at the Tipton!" he assured them. I guess they seemed to like that because the hottest girl in the group said "We''l be there."

Zack strode back to the table with a wide grin attached to his face. "Take any notes, boys?" he asked. "You're a God!" Bob exclaimed. Zack then left again, and began spreading word of the party to the full courtyard.

"I can't believe it!" I started. "How many people are coming?" I asked eagerly. "Just about this whole courtyard!"

"Hey, maybe even Jessica and Janice will show up!" Bob said, a little to excitedly, I might add.

"Don't count on it, my flame headed friend. They only have threesomes with college guys now." Zack said, causing Bob to hang his head in disappointment.

Just as the bell rang, Ashley, a girl from chemistry approached us. "Sorry, Zack, I can't make the party. I have to babysit tonight." Her words acted as a rude awakening for me.

"Of course no one is going to show up." I thought. I started breathing heavily with the thought and I asked Bob and Zack to take me to the nurse to be safe.

"Well it's all clear." Nurse Brunswick said. "Just got to get you boys a pass to class." she finished, leaving the room. Zack's phone rang as she left. It was a text, which he read aloud. "Cnt make the party, srry!-Cailey.""Damn it!" Bob yelled. "She was the only girl I had a chance with tonight!"

"No one is going to show." I stated simply. Zack slid his phone into his back pocket. "Look, this party is going to be the best damn party in the history of all parties!" he yelled latching his arms to my shoulders.

"Do you understand me?" "Yes!" I shouted, shaking his hands off of me. "Good. Now lets go."

The rest of the day, the more people we invited, the more people canceled on us. I just prayed some people showed.

Like it? Hate it? Review! Need 2 reviews for next chapter please! As always, -bre_russo


End file.
